


You think you know him Rebecca but you really dont

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: After Rebecca threatens to take Robert and Aaron to court Aaron thinks it's time to spill a few secrets of his own





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron:fine you want to take us to court go ahead  
  
Rebecca:your seriously gonna do this  
  
Robert:Aaron what are you doing  
  
Aaron:but before you do I think you should know something i know about Ross  
  
Ross looks at him with a pleading look when he realises what Aaron is going to say  
  
Ross:mate don't do this  
  
Aaron:why shouldn't i shes willing to spill everything she knows about Robert so why shouldn't i tell her  
  
Rebecca:tell me what  
  
Aaron:oh you mean he's not told you  
  
Robert:Aaron don't let's talk about this  
  
Aaron:we tried talking look where that got us  
  
Rebecca:tell me  
  
Aaron:Ross shot Robert  
  
Vic:what  
  
Rebecca:that's not true your lying  
  
Aaron:am I Rebecca think about it have I ever lied to you  
  
Rebecca looks at Ross on the brink of tears and then looks back at Aaron  
  
Rebecca:but he would've told me  
  
Aaron:Well I guess he hasn't told you everything  
  
Ross:I'm gonna kill you  
  
Ross lunges at Aaron but Robert gets in the middle  
  
Robert:try it I dare you  
  
Rebecca:so it's true  
  
Ross looks at Rebecca  
  
Ross:yeah it's true.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Vic:you shot my brother 

Ross:I know and I've regretted it ever since 

Aaron:that's not even the worst part the worst part is that he let me get the blame for it

Ross:okay Bex look at me I know I've made some mistakes 

Rebecca:mistakes? This is way more then mistake Ross you shot someone and let an innocent man go down for it 

Ross:oh please Aaron is hardly innocent 

Robert:you wanna try saying that again

He trys to lunge at Ross but charity pushes him back 

Charity:ive got this 

She says before pointing at Ross 

Charity:watch your gob before I drag you out by your ear your not insulting my family in my own pub

Rebecca:do what you want with him im leaving 

Rebecca storms to the door as Ross trys to grab her arm

Ross:wait Rebecca 

Rebecca:just stay away from me Ross I don't even want to look at you right now

She storms out and Ross looks at Aaron

Ross:why did you have to tell her

Aaron:what you think I was gonna let her take my stepson to live with the man that shot my husband i dont think so

Ross storms out 

Vic:right so how many more secrets are you guys keeping from me 

Aaron:we don't exactly like keeping things from you Vic 

Vic:i wish people would just stop hiding things from me 

She runs of

Aaron:wait Vic 

Robert:it's alright I'll go after her

He rushes after Vic leaving charity and Aaron alone

Charity:well that went well

Aaron rubs his face stressfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Ross rushes in to keepers cottage and Rebecca quickly gets up from the sofa holding her phone

Rebecca:get out

Ross:Rebecca you have to listen to me

Rebecca:get out now or I swear ill call the police 

Ross:no Bex you can't do that

Rebecca:give me one good reason why I shouldn't 

Ross:because I don't want my son to have to visit me prison please Rebecca 

Rebecca:I trusted you Ross I was going to take my son to go live with you and all long you were hiding the fact that you nearly killed his father 

Ross:I'm sorry

Rebecca:I know you are but sorry won't change what you did sorry won't change the fact that Aaron could've gone down for your crime 

She puts her phone down

Rebecca:but you have my word I won't call them but that doesn't mean that Vic won't so if I were you I would leave and not come back 

She grabs her memory book from her pocket and writes in it

Ross:Bex thank you

Rebecca:I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for Moses he shouldn't have to see you behind bars 

Meanwhile Robert finds Vic at the bridge 

Robert:Vic 

Vic:leave me alone Robert 

Robert:I'm sorry 

Vic:why didn't you tell me 

Robert:because i knew you'd want to call the police and that wouldn't have been good for anyone 

Vic:but you told Aaron 

Robert:I didn't want to tell him but he got it out of me

Vic:I'm just so sick and tired of people keeping secrets from me and why shouldn't i call the police Ross shot you he needs to pay for it

Robert:don't you think he's been through enough it's in the past Vic please just leave it

Vic: Robert he shot you

Robert:yeah I'm aware of that but I'm begging you just let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you think Vic will listen to Robert or do you think she will call the police let me know in the comments


End file.
